


Palm Tree

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daydreaming, Gen, Nature, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, palm tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro
Summary: Again. I live in Florida, so...





	Palm Tree

He towered above me, a lithe dancer of sands

Whose rigid hips would sway to the

Gentle beckoning of the breeze,

Rocking to a music I couldn’t hear.

 

And opening my eyes, I stared up at the sky.

A dizzying planetarium, bleeding fire

That slowly melted into the coming darkness.

The night wind hissed through his hair, as

 

Green tattered wings shifted comfortably

Above my prone body. Arcing green fingers

Reaching to stroke the sky. A bowing servant,

A protector from the day-mares of dreaming.

 

But it ended as he was crucified by the fading rays of light.

His skin darkened to a silhouette of rigidity.

Yet still trembling, still shaking in the wind,

Still silently immobile, he guarded his charge.

**Author's Note:**

> Again. I live in Florida, so...


End file.
